neotokyomodfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Timeline
Timeline 2011: US forces pull out of the Middle East. 2014: Lack of reliance of oil leads to all US military bases in and around the Persian Gulf to be disbanded. The Carter Doctrine no longer applies. 2016: 'Operation Reforger', a British plan that involved SAS units operating as assassination squads behind enemy lines in Northern Ireland, is leaked to the public by an unknown official within the Ministry of Defense. The public outcry leads to an immediate ceasefire and agreement with the Irish nationalists. 2017: North Korea tests an operational nuclear warhead, of approximate yield 11 kilotons. North Korea is ejected from the UN, and the Russian Empire threatens the nation with military retribution should any further tests take place. 2020-1: Eastern European and Balkans post-soviet states are embroiled in civil war between nationalists and guerillas in favour of reuniting with Russia, in spite of such moves being forbidden by the 2014 Russian Constitution. 2022: Responding to a call for aid by Belorussian forces, combined British, French, German, US and Russian forces begin peacekeeping operations in Eastern Europe. The first use of CECFs in combat is seen with the US Army 5th Special Forces Group (1st Bn. D Company) during the Siege of Warsaw in October 2022. 2026: Russian scientists working at the Chekov Research Centre in Arkhangelsk develop flexible metamaterials that can bend light around them when an electric current is applied. This results in the first practical active camoflage technology, and field tests of prototype suits are conducted by Russian Empire Spetsnaz forces in Irkutsk. 2028: The first cyberbrain is developed by researchers in Munich, Germany. The technology is quickly bought up by the German Army (Deutschland Heer) and licenced to various other national militaries worldwide. 2028: Following the horrific failure of the Project in , the UN Cyberbrain Regulation Agreement is passed by the General Assembly. 2031: UNCECF Treaty passed. 2034: The US Army is disbanded and folded into the US Marine Corps. 2035: North Korea detonates a second nuclear device, yielding 20 kilotons. In response to this, Russian and Chinese troops move into the country. Heavy usage of CECFs by Russian and Chinese forces greatly tips the odds in their favour. After weeks of fighting with the KPA, Pyongyang is finally taken. Korea is unified under one government based in Seoul. 2037: The Archangel missile shield project reaches 100% operational capacity over most of the world. The last of the Cold War ICBMs are dismantled. 2038: Scientists working at Innsbruck, Austria, create the first large-scale quantum processor, utilizing a suspension of lithium ions in a modified Penning trap. Doctor Wallace Chu wins the Nobel Prize for Physics. 2040: A GSDF sniper attempts to assassinate the Japanese Prime Minister. The shot misses and its location is tracked by NSF personnel. 2041: The EU-Russian space station Mir II is completed, as is the Hilton Orbital. Russian officials deny that the station has any military purposes. 2042: Covert conflicts take place all over Japan as a series of retrieval operations focusing on taking control of advanced quantum processors lead to firefights between loyalist NSF forces and rogue GSDF units.